The perfect Christmas gift is your heart
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: After over hearing Ichigo and Lettuce talking, Pudding wants to help Kisshu and Pai get the perfect Christmas gifts for them, with Taruto helping her. Together, aliens and Mew, will try finding the perfect gift! But can it even be wrapped? IxK LxP TxP.
1. The conversation

**After many Christmas movies, my Christmas sprite returns. Thus, making this story come alive. Now if you don't know, this is a sequel to my other story "Special mistletoe Christmas kiss". So it would be best if you read that first if you haven't already. Okay, since hearing me talking is annoying, let's get down to the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. However, I do own this story, so don't steal or I will send my psycho cats after YOU!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Christmas day. Snow shining brightly in the sun, Christmas carolers singing jolly songs, it almost seemed like birds were singing along as they chirped. Nothing but cheerful sounds of people saying Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, singing Christmas songs while children were having fun with the snow. Building snowman, playful snowball fights, making snow angels. Ah, the greatness of Christmas. Who couldn't be cheerful by all these things? Well...<p>

_Baka, baka, baka alien! My Christmas kiss...gone! All because of that jerk! _Ichigo angrily thought while stomping her way to Café Mew Mew. So not everyone was cheerful today. After Kisshu, ever so kindly, ruined her dream of kissing Aoyama under the mistletoe, she felt bitter. _This is the worse Christmas ever! But that kiss...I can't help but wonder what that, uh...'odd' feeling was. It was almost nice...Ugh, what am I saying? Any girl would feel that way if someone kissed them in such a romantic setting! _Ichigo shook her head side to side fiercely. It was pointless thinking about it, that kiss meant nothing to her, probably the same for him. All he thought of her as was a toy, right? He's called her one so many times, saying how she's his toy. _All I am to him is a...a...play thing! _That annoyed her to no end. No one, at least no one she knew, would like somebody calling them their toy. That thought helped her, making her push the thought of his kiss aside.

She finally made her way to the Café, opening the doors only to be insulted. "Late as always, baka strawberry." Came the voice of Ryou, her arrogant boss. If she could just slap that cocky smile off his face! That's all she wanted for Christmas right now. Why did he always pick on her? She did most the work around here! He did have his moments, when he was the good guy. But those were rare. _More rare than a unicorn! _Ichigo thought while growling low in her throat. Her Christmas kiss was already stolen from her, now she had to deal with this? Why does life, or Christmas, hate her this year?

"Shut up, it's only by two minutes! We shouldn't even have to work anyway since it IS Christmas! You're such a jerk!" Yes, Ryou had the nerve to make them work on Christmas. He could care less, though. And it only made him smirk all the more when Ichigo got mad at him. She always yelled at him, nothing new. He was pretty much used to it. So hearing her now didn't affect him in anyway. It was more funny than anything. "Where's your Christmas cheer? And you shouldn't call people names, baka strawberry." Ryou only laughed when Ichigo hissed at him.

"TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE!" She was so close to making that Christmas wish come true. The wish? Slapping his face off! "Tsk, tsk, I don't like that tone of yours. You should be more jolly since, like you said, it IS Christmas. Now get to work, and remember to clean up the gum from under the table. Have fun." Ryou chuckled, putting his hands into his pockets as he walked away from the fierce girl, going to his room. "YOU MEANIE!"

"Wow, you sound like you're four years old." Only one person, in the whole world, could say that with such a snobbish voice, Mint. "Now stop slacking off and get to work as he said." Mint took a sip of her tea. Sitting with, what she thought was, grace. Her eyes were closed, her own unique smirk showing. "Why don't you try getting off your lazy butt and help!" Ichigo snorted. Why does everyone have to smirk at her? No wonder she'd rather be around Aoyama! At least he smiles, unlike these people. Or Kisshu, but his smirk was more...teasingly cute. _Cute? Kisshu? Huh? _Ichigo blushed.

"Saying such things, no class at all." The voice of Mint snapped Ichigo back to reality, though that blush wasn't going anywhere.

"Argh! How do I deal with you people?" She walked away before Mint could come up with another rude comment. Entering the girls changing room, she spotted Lettuce straightening her uniform. "Hey Lettuce."

Lettuce quickly looked up at Ichigo. "Oh, I didn't see you come in! I'm sorry, um, hello." She timidly smiled. Ichigo had no problem with Lettuce. Out of all the Mews, she was the nicest. She was very shy, but so sweet. She never teased or annoyed Ichigo, always being polite and timid. That's why Ichigo liked being around her, she didn't have to worry about being teased. Because everyone else seemed to make a hobby out of teasing her, like Kisshu. _Great, I'm thinking of him again. He's so annoying, but last night...he was sorta...kinda...sweet...No, no, no! Bad Ichigo, no thinking nice thoughts about him! Now I'm talking to myself like a dog, what irony!_

Lettuce noticed Ichigo's face turning slightly red, looking a little angered. Thinking it was because she was mad at her, Lettuce bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeatedly said, bowing with each apology. Ichigo, once again, snapped out of her thoughts as she hurriedly reassured Lettuce everything was fine and she had nothing to apologize for. Stopping, Lettuce gave Ichigo an questionable look. "If you don't mind me asking, but is something wrong Ichigo-san?"

"Well..." Should she lie to her friend and say nothing at all? No_, _Lettuce is a great friend. Friends tell each other everything. "Yesterday I had this plan to kiss Aoyama-kun in Tokyo park," Lettuce blushed, this kind of talk always made her feel even more shy. "but he couldn't make it. Then Kisshu showed up and...and...h-he kissed me." It was Ichigo blushing now, looking down at her feet.

Lettuce was somewhat surprised, but anyone with eyes could see Kisshu liked Ichigo. Maybe he loved her? Lettuce thought so, even if he is an alien. The thought of an alien and human being together didn't bother her, your heart is the only thing that should matter when it comes to love. You should give your heart to the person you know you'll love for the rest of your life. Human or alien. "Did he hurt you?" Lettuce questioned softly, she didn't want to say the wrong thing and make this too awkward. "No...he kissed me twice, told me Merry Christmas, winked, then left." Ichigo's blush brighten, remembering the kisses.

"How...do you feel? I mean, um, I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked, s-sorry!" Ichigo smiled at her shy friend. "Don't be. Well, I felt funny. B-but I didn't like it! He's an alien anyway." Ichigo crossed her arms, that blush still lighting up like a Christmas tree. "W-what's wrong with him being an alien? They're kind at times and I don't think they really mean harm. Like Pai, under that emotionless mask is a warm heart, he may seem cold but I'm sure he has a kind smile...I-I-I-I...!" Lettuce suddenly made Ichigo's blush look tiny as her face immensely heated up at the thought of Pai smiling. Ichigo noticed this and grinned.

"Don't worry, I know you like him. Oh, that's so sweet! You both could go on a date to the library. I think you two would make a very cute couple, nya!"

Lettuce's blush darken, it was true though. She did like Pai. Yes, he did give the impression of not wanting anything to do with emotions such as love. But she couldn't help it, something about him made her heart beat quicken, her thoughts would cloud over whenever he was around, looking into his eyes always left her breathless. She believed there was more to him than he showed, that he wasn't as unemotional as he seemed to be. But he would never feel the same way about her. He could have any girl he wanted, why should he even look at her in that way? She was shy, quite and absolutely clumsy. But...when they were in battle, his gaze always locked to hers. The look in his eyes were so much more than just hatred for an enemy. Actually, it was far from hatred. Did that mean anything? She didn't know, oh, how she wanted to.

"Uh, uh, uh, shouldn't you get ready for work? Ryou-san is going to be mad..." She changed the subject, because once Ichigo starts it's gonna be a while before she stops. Ichigo was so open to talking about love and relationships, something Lettuce admired. She wanted to also be opened. To be able to talk about love freely without panicking or freezing in mid sentence from embarrassment.

"You're right! Ryou might cut my pay or make me work late, nya!" Ichigo said worriedly, she knew Ryou would do something like that. He wouldn't be Ryou if he did anything different. _Being a jerk is his 24/7 job. _Ichigo thought irritated, rushing into her uniform. What neither of them noticed, was a certain monkey Mew heard the whole conversation.

_So Ichigo likes Kisshu and Lettuce likes Pai, na no da? Pudding should help the guys get them Christmas presents! But I'll need help with that, na no da. Wait...Pudding knows...TAR-TAR CAN HELP, NA NO DA!_

* * *

><p><strong>Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen! It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess there's gonna be like one or two more chapters! *Slaps forehead* Oh well! Sorry RyouxLettuce fans, I just think Ryou is too mean for are amazingly sweet Lettuce! And I've always loved PxL. First comes KxI, than PxT, and finally PxL. Aliens need love!<strong>

**Sooo...you want those chapters? I'm gonna need reviews for that, please! I have a certain number I'm going for, without that number there will be no update. DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUN! So here's the deal, you ****review I write. That sound good to you? You wanna see Pai and Kisshu get "help" from Pudding and Taruto?**

** CLICK THIS WEIRD YELLOW THING FOR IT!**

***Goes to take a nap***

**When I awake, I hope to see you clicked it!**

**IT'S SHINY! ERRR, NOT REALLY, CLICK ANYWAY! **

**Please?**

***Puppy dog eyes***


	2. Getting Taruto's help

**And here we are, the next chapter! Now I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

** magicalgirl100591: Keep him alive long enough for the story, kay? But yeah, GET HIM! And THANK YOUUUU, for the candy! *Eye twitch* Hyper attack is about to come~! Yes...you should run. :3**

**Evil Wizard Kairon: Really? That makes me super happy! I hope I can keep it up! ^^**

**Hope Diamond: I know, but when I first found Tokyo Mew Mew it was the manga. So I guess, even though I call him Taruto, I always call him Tar-Tar since in the manga his name is Tart. Most of the time, I call him pop-tart! xD**

**CelticLily: *Throws glitter on the weird yellow thing* SHINY! :O**

**DarryWizGatoFan: Yay, I'm not the only one with Christmas on their mind! It's kinda funny since it's October, meaning one of my most favorite holidays is coming up, Halloween~! Which is a very different to Christmas. But Christmas cheer is all year round! :D**

**Thank you all very much! Your comments are so nice!**

**You're all epic and awesome~!**

**Okay, I'd also like to thank the people who favorite this and added it to their story alerts, but didn't review. At least that means you like it! I think. You're epic to!**

**If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, why would I be doing this and not making KXI, PXT and LXP episodes? Yeah, look it up on Youtube, you'll find nothing. So that means I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. *Tear* **

* * *

><p>While Ichigo and the others worked hard, not including Mint, Pudding was able to sneak back into the girls changing room. If Pudding was ever going to find Taruto, she needed help from everyone's favorite pink fluff ball, Masha. So after making sure no one was around, Pudding tiptoed to Ichigo's locker. She smiled when the locker door opened easily, seeing as Ichigo was in such a rush to get dressed for work, she must have forgotten to lock it. Pudding saw the little fluffy ball sleeping peacefully, that peace was going away in...<p>

Three,

Two,

One...

"MASHA, WAKE UP, NA NO DA!" The poor thing shot up, hitting it's little head on the lockers ceiling. He started screaming alien alert, which made Pudding panic since she already yelled, forgetting how she was supposed to be quite. So Pudding grabbed him with both hands, shaking him a little and telling him there is no alien. At first, Masha's eyes were those of dizzy circles, so he blinked a few times as he settled his gaze onto Pudding. After two minutes of blinking, Masha finally calmed down, much to Pudding's relief.

"Pudding? Pudding?" Masha floated out of Pudding's hold, tilting slightly in the air as he wondered why someone would interrupt his once peaceful nap. Even if he is a robot, he still needs time to recharge. He had been in the Café for two days, because Ryou wanted to add some new upgrades on him. All that downloading can take it's toll on such an little thing.

"I know I'm Pudding, na no da. And this Pudding needs your help, na no da! Pudding wants Masha to find Tar-Tar, na no da. Because Tar-Tar is gonna help Pudding find the perfect Christmas gifts with Pai and Kisshu, even though they don't know it yet, na no da!" The monkey Mew looked determine, she was going to make sure they found the most amazing presents for her friends. While they're at it, maybe she'll find something for Taruto. She smiled at the thought, Pudding knows what Taruto most likely wanted. Candy! She'd have to remember getting him some. Smiling, her and Masha were able to sneak out from the Café without anyone noticing.

Masha led the way with Pudding quickly following him, they were now making their way into Tokyo park. She never did change into her work uniform, so her yellow winter coat, orange pants, and brown snow boots kept her warm from the chilly air. She was thankful for that, the air felt like it was getting even colder. But she wasn't going to let some cold weather stop her from doing what she wanted. She just hoped it wouldn't start snowing until after her and the alien's were done shopping...Wait, she forgot! How is three alien's going to walk into a store with no one screaming, or yelling floating elves. She'd have to come up with an idea when she found Taruto.

Speaking of the elf-eared devil, Masha and Pudding finally did find him. It looked like he was about to infuse a parasite-alien into one of the many park trees. Before that could happen, Pudding jumped so high in the air, it was unnatural. "TAR-TAR, NA NO DA!" She cried happily, wrapping both arms around his neck. Taruto was in so much shock, both went flying towards the ground, head first.

He was able to, without hesitation, pull Pudding up so she was on top of him. That way she wouldn't get hurt, making him take the blow.

Both crashed into the ground with a loud thump. Pudding was lucky, though. She never touched the ground.

Confused, she lifted her head slowly, only to see worried gold eyes staring back into her own caramel orbs. "P-Pudding, are you alright?" The concern in his voice was maximum. His eyes were the same as well, he didn't seem to care at all about himself. It made Pudding feel extremely happy because most of the time, Taruto acted as if he didn't care about her. She knew he did, but seeing him show how much he actually did care just sent joy throughout her.

"Pudding is better than ever, na no da! Is Tar-Tar okay, na no da?" Pudding said smiling, though she really was worried about him. He did, after all, take most of the fall. Well, he pretty much did take all of the fall...trying to protect her. She blushed a little, very slightly since it was such a..._**new**_ feeling she was experiencing with her..._**best **__**friend.**_

"Good," Taruto sighed, relieved. "I have a small headache, nothing big. Takes a lot more than that to hurt me!" That's when he noticed a few things.

She called him 'Tar-Tar'.

She was worried.

She was on top of him.

"W-what have I told you before? Stop calling me that! I have a name and it's Taruto! Now get off!" The heat exploded on Taruto's cheeks, making them brightly lit crimson. Not only because Pudding was worried about him, but the fact she was on top of him. Her face barely two inches away from his own. Meaning her lips were even closer...That freaked him out. He felt his face blazing more as one thought came to mind, something he's seen Kisshu do many times in battle with that old hag...Kissing. No way was he about to let that happen! Only Kisshu liked these stupid Mews! Well, Kisshu only liked one, but still! He wasn't going through that kind of feeling...even if he wasn't exactly sure what that feeling was.

"But Tar-Tar is, and always will be, Tar-Tar na no da!" Pudding brightly smiled at him, causing his cheeks to burn all the more. His face might have made a new color of red if Pudding didn't finally get off the blushing boy. She reached for his hand, offering to help him up. He reluctantly did take her hand, after staring at it for about three minutes. As she pulled him up, he felt his heart skip a beat from the warmth her hand radiated. He pushed the feeling aside, pulling his hand free from her warm, grasp. Glaring half-heartedly at her joyful face, he asked what she wanted and to hurry up with it since he had more grown up things to do, and saying how a little kid wouldn't understand.

"Tar-Tar is one year older than Pudding, yet, Pudding is still taller than Tar-Tar, na no da! Pudding understands, but that doesn't matter right now, na no da! Pudding needs Tar-Tar's help finding the perfect gifts for Kisshu and Pai, na no da. By that, Pudding means helping them pick out something for Ichigo and Lettuce, na no da." Taruto growled when she mentioned how she was a bit taller than him, but did a double take at hearing what she needed help with.

"Why would I want to help them find gifts for those old hags?" He snickered, the thought of helping Pai do such a thing was hilarious. Pai never talked about anything other than research, plans for destroying the human race and Deep Blue's orders. Other than that, nothing. Though...he did see him reading something about Finless Porpoise. Very strange, seeing how that had nothing to do with what he usually did read. Taruto has seen him look, more like gaze, at the green Mew Mew. But Taruto just thought Pai was calculating, or whatever he considered it.

"Bad Tar-Tar, na no da. Don't call Pudding's friends old hags, na no da! And please help Pudding, Tar-Tar, because Pudding will give Tar-Tar something sweet, na no da!" She pleaded, grasping his hand once again. That made his blush come rushing back. Why did she do this to him? Why did he let her! And what did she mean by 'something sweet'? Candy? Well...he did really love candy...No! He wasn't about to help those idiots!

"This is so stupid...How would it work anyway?" His eyes stayed locked to hers, even though most of his attention was on their holding hands. He was trying to make that annoying blush disappear, but found that to be extremely difficult by keeping his eyes on hers and their hands touching.

"Well, Pudding can help Pai and Tar-Tar can help Kisshu, na no da." Pudding lifted her free hand onto her chin. "As for disguises...PUDDING KNOWS, NA NO DA!" Taruto almost fell over from Pudding's sudden yell, that did not help his hearing one bit. "Tar-Tar and Tar-Tar's friends can wear Pudding's hats, na no da! Come on, Pudding and Tar-Tar need to hurry up before Christmas is gone, na no da. Take Pudding to Tar-Tar's friends, na no da!"

"Wait! I never agreed to this!" Taruto didn't want anything to do with this! But the candy...oh, the sweet candy...No, not gonna happen, he won't, never- "Ugh, fine! But you better give me whatever sweet thing you were talking about!" Oh, what the heck. This might be funny. And hey, free candy! Although, he does steal some every now and than...Like he cared. But at least he'd get to see the look on Pai's face when he let him meet Pudding. And watching someone as energetic as Pudding trying to help a guy like Pai...now that will be entertaining.

"Yay, thanks Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding said ecstatically, smiling cheerfully as she hugged him happily.

"W-whatever...AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

So as Taruto desperately tried getting out of Pudding's bear hug, he teleported with her, both forgetting Masha was there the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you think it's cute how Pudding talks? She's so cute! <strong>

**Oh, and I know what I'm gonna do. I'll have one chapter just for LXP and one just for IXK. The next chapter can either be LXP first or IXK, you can pick if you'd like to. This one was just for PXT, but there will be more of those two since they're so adorable~! We'll see how Pai does with Pudding and how many fights Kisshu has with Taruto! You think they'll survive each other? Review and you'll find out~!**

**IT'S SHINY NOW! **

**A little bit...**

**YOU MUST CLICK THE YELLOW WEIRD THING FOR IT'S THE KEY TO YOUR NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please with a strawberry on top?**

**Kisshu: *Pops up* STRAWBERRY ON TOP? YOU MEAN ICHIGO-**

**Me: *Slaps his head***

**Kisshu: Owww! Review please. T.T**

**Me: Smile!**

**Kisshu: Please. o.o :D**

**Me: :3 **


	3. Unwanted help for Pai

**Sorry for the late update. I've been too lazy/busy to do anything! But here you are, an update!**

** sailor phoenix black: *Has mouth open, eating the falling candy* YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Oh, and Kisshu said "Yes! Thank you!" and then took off with a screaming girl named Ichigo! xD**

**Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf: I know right? Pai and Lettuce are so much alike in some ways! Kisshu and Ichigo are so cute together, and they're somewhat alike. Okay, so she's not a pervert like him, but that makes him even more awesome! **

**magicalgirl100591: Make sure I get a copy please, that's sweet blackmail! And Taruto, insane people make the world go round and round. By that, I mean make the world try getting away from us! But we insane people will still catch it. Does that make sense? Nope! Do I ever make sense? Not even in my dreams!**

**Evil Wizard Kairon: I shall try! ^^**

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda: *Eating the rainbow skittles* Hehehe, that gave me an idea for the chapter! xD**

**chipsivanna: I could...I should...I would...but...I'LL DO IT! :D**

**peacexxx: *Puts writing cap on* I'm on it! :3**

**EPICLY SAD THERES NO MORE CHAP: I hope this cheers you up! ^^ **

**CelticLily: I'm sorry! *Falls to knees dramatically* Why can't it be shiny? *Holds head up* WHYYYYYYY? *Tear* **

**Thank you all very much~!**

**And to people who favorite this, thank you as well!**

**If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, you'd see a picture of me in the dictionary making a thumbs up. Under it would be, "The definition of smiling like an idiot". Check your ****dictionary, I'll wait.**

...

**Nope? Nothing? That means I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

* * *

><p>Pudding soon found herself in some kind of weird dimension, with odd sea-like, green smoke? Maybe fog? She couldn't tell, but what really caught her eye were the ancient rome buildings, at least that's what she thought they were. Taking a few more looks around, she noticed her arms still tightly around Taruto's neck. That was fine with her, but Taruto...not so much.<p>

"Let go of me! We're here now, so back off baka!" The said alien yelled. Now Pudding being Pudding, was not about to do what he wanted. Besides, by that rose pink blush, she was sure it wasn't anger lighting up his cheeks. So she giggled next to his ear, making him blush all the more...If that was even possible. Taruto knew she didn't plan on letting him go any time soon, that's why he started desperately looking for some way to escape. When all hope seemed to be lost for poor, little Taruto, a sudden ripple in the air appeared. Along with comments of 'Skittles do taste like the rainbow!' and 'That is impossible, no such thing could.' from two alien men.

"Yes they do, Pai! That magical box said so!" Kisshu argued as both aliens came into full view. Kisshu had, what Pudding and Taruto could see, a king size bag of skittles. He held one, cherry flavored skittle near Pai's face, trying to make him eat it. It made Pai's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but he was somehow able to keep his cool.

"Kisshu, rainbows are made from refractions of sunlight through water droplets in the atmosphere. It's physically impossible to make anything have taste from sunlight. And this magical box you speak of, it is what humans call 'television'." Pai sighed, how and why did he get stuck with him? Out of all the great warriors, Deep Blue chose Kisshu for the mission of reclaiming earth. Not only was Kisshu sent out first, but he was also chosen to be both Taruto and Pai's, leader. So Pai came to a conclusion. Either Kisshu is very skilled at fighting, or he annoyed Deep Blue to no end. Pai went with the last opinion since that's something Kisshu is extremely good at. "Now tell me, Kisshu. Where exactly did you watch a television?"

"Well...uh...I, um..." It probably wouldn't be best if Pai knew Kisshu had stalked Ichigo up until she made it to work. Should he really tell him that when Ichigo was watching TV, which was two hours after kissing her in the park since it seemed she couldn't sleep, that he was peering threw her pink curtains? That not only would make Pai think Kisshu was hopeless, but also think he was creepy. Which he kinda was...but come on! Love makes you do crazy things! Even if that includes watching her sleep..."You see...Hey, is that Taruto and the monkey Mew?" Kisshu thanked every god there was when Pai turned his attention towards the two kids who were, to Taruto's embarrassment, hugging.

"Taruto, care to explain why you brought a human here? Even worse, a Mew Mew." Pai questioned, his irritation increasing with every second he spent around these imbeciles. Before Taruto could answer him, Pudding came flying at him like a bat out of hell.

"Pudding and Tar-Tar have came to help, na no da!" Tackling him with a hug, Pudding brightly smiled.

Now Pai was not the one to do this kind of thing...this human affection called 'hugs'. Making his large fan appear, he got ready to attack the happy-go-lucky Mew. Taruto saw this and went bug-eyed. Not really thinking, he flew towards Pudding and was able to push her off Pai before he said those deadly words. "Fuu-Rai-Sen!" Hitting nothing but air, Pai slightly scowled.

"Wow Taruto, even I haven't gotten that far with Koneko-chan." Came Kisshu's teasing voice. Feeling lightheaded and not knowing what the green-haired alien was talking about, Taruto slowly opened his eyes to see he was on top of Pudding...KISSING HER!

If his eyes got any bigger they might just pop out, while his cheeks put every color of red to shame. Pudding didn't seem all that bothered by it, though. In fact, she happily kissed him back. That did nothing good for his already heated face. So he quickly got to his feet. He furiously wiped his mouth while Pudding stood up as well. Giggling, Pudding said with a playful voice. "Did Tar-Tar get jealous when Pudding hugged Pai, na no da?"

"That was disgusting! And heck no, baka! He was about to kill you! Ya know, you sure like getting yourself almost killed. But don't think for once I'll keep saving you!" He soon stopped cleaning his mouth, which he was using with nothing but his arm. Glaring at her, he tried his best to make his new shade of red unknown to man kind disappear. Although...he couldn't deny the sudden spark he felt when kissing her. It was a weird feeling that made his heartbeat boom faster. But he couldn't name what this feeling was. Whatever, he didn't want to know...or maybe too embarrassed to find out. "Hey...Are you even listening to me!"

While Taruto was ranting away, Pudding had Kisshu in a headlock.

"Someone...g-get this thing o-off me...!" Kisshu, even with his alien strength, could do nothing but pull at the little girl's arms. It shocked him that such a small thing could have that much of an iron grip. If anyone was to pass by, you'd think Kisshu was giving her a piggy-back ride, except for the fact he was clawing desperately at her arms. "C-can't...breathe...!"

"How would Onii-san like to help Tar-Tar and Pudding find the perfect Christmas gift for Onee-chan, na no da?" Pudding asked him joyfully, not seeing the confusion taking over Kisshu's face. Pai was able to, with help from Taruto, pull the monkey Mew off of Kisshu. Giving him some time to catch his breath, he looked at the smiling girl, feeling clearly confused.

"Onii-san? And who are you talking about?" Hearing her call him 'big brother' was definitely surprising. Since when did she think of him like that? He knew she had taken a very much liking to Taruto, but him? That was just downright odd. Seeing as before she called him a very..._unpleasant _name.

"Ichigo, na no da! Pudding thinks Onee-chan would give Onii-san a big kiss if we found something amazing, na no da!" Pudding watched how fast his eyes lit up at the mention of Ichigo giving him a kiss. His face took on the look of excitement as he pictured her sweet lips coming closer to his. More thoughts came to his overactive imagination...something Pudding and Taruto surely wouldn't understand or even want to think about for fear of getting sick.

Pai noticed the drool slipping down his mouth as Kisshu's eyes went into a dreamy state. Sighing, Pai slapped the backside of Kisshu's head before he could start floating away like he's done many times before. Pai had witness Kisshu grinning like an idiot with cherry-red cheeks one morning, and he was pretty sure he knew what the green-haired boy was thinking. He didn't care at first, but when Taruto started asking questions about what Kisshu was thinking of, Pai would simply knock Kisshu out and ignored him. There was no way he'd have that talk with Taruto...explaining that to Taruto can wait a few more years.

"Ow, dammit! Stop doing that, Pai!" Kisshu growled at his older brother while rubbing his head. It wasn't his fault! Maybe a little...but come on, he's a boy in love! He couldn't help but have interesting thoughts about his kitten! Like her big, chocolate brown eyes. Her cute hair in pigtails. How adorable she looks when smiling. Her rosy lips...

"Kisshu, do not make me strike you again." Pai felt the urge to roll his eyes when Kisshu smiled at him sheepishly, while cleaning his mouth off when more drool escaped. Sighing once again, Pai was about to leave. He could almost feel his IQ dropping by the minute. But Pudding wasn't having that! Not only were she and Taruto helping Kisshu, Pudding made it her mission to help Pai as well!

"Not so fast, na no da! Pudding and Tar-Tar are helping Ojiisan to, na no da!" Pudding spoke proudly, her eyes blazing with determination as she raised her fist high in the air. Smiling, she thought everyone was happy with what she said since Kisshu and Taruto couldn't stop laughing. It was what she said, but it's what she called him...

"Don't call me such a thing, human. And your help is unwanted, so be gone." As both young aliens laughed their heads off, Pai felt two angry marks appear. So Kisshu gets called 'older brother' and he gets stuck with 'grandpa'. That annoying little girl. How dare she! He wasn't that much older than Kisshu!

"But doesn't Ojiisan want to make Lettuce happy, na no da?" Pudding could tell that caught his attention, because his eyes slightly clouded over with thoughts of making the green Mew happy. _Ojiisan does like Onee-chan, na no da! No one can hide anything from Pudding, na no da! _ Pudding smirked knowingly at him. Kisshu also was smirking teasingly towards the annoyed lavender-eyed alien. Taruto just snickered, his own smirk growing.

"I have no reasons to give satisfaction to a Mew Mew." Pai did contemplate about the idea, but remembered that the Mews were their enemies. So why did he even consider it? He knew there was indeed something different about her. She was the timid, shy girl, yet very smart. And in battle, he could see how much she didn't want to fight. Proving her nature to be gentle, caring, and greatly sweet. Unlike most humans he's confronted, she had not one trace of hostility in her soft, green eyes... _Why am I having such thoughts of her? She's no different than those other pests...so why do I think of her more in battle, why do I concern myself thinking she will get hurt? Is that why I watch her more than the other Mew Mews? No...That's utterly foolish. _Pai thought, not noticing the two aliens and Mew watching with amusement.

"If I remember correctly, didn't you spy on her one day while she was at that boring building. It looks like something Ichigo goes to and stays at for hours. You were sitting in a tree near the window doing nothing but staring at her." Kisshu teased, his smirk reflecting his teasing tone. Kisshu wasn't as stupid as Pai seemed to think. He saw how much Pai gazed at the green Mew, a gaze only someone in love could have. But was it love? That was the real question. Pai hardly ever showed his emotions. He was more cold than a freezing blizzard! But ever since he came to earth, he's warmed up somewhat. Especially after fighting with the Mew Mew named Lettuce.

"I was observing the enemy for signs of weakness. And that building is called 'school'." Pai countered, looking sideways. His actions were easily justified. Of course that was the only reason he watched her! But it was odd, because whenever she smiled his heartbeat felt like it'd stop, then start beating again. Yes, it was...odd. He didn't know what else it could be. Surely not fondness. His kind couldn't feel any sort of affection towards a weak human. Well, there was Kisshu...But Kisshu and him are nothing alike. Kisshu's more open with his feelings and more immature, his ever lasting smirks constantly brighting up his features. While Pai was more of a mystery, you never could tell what he was thinking about. Though, whenever a certain Mew came to mind, a VERY faint smile occurred. You'd have to look really hard to noticed.

"Keep telling yourself that. You'll give into your heart sooner or later. Most likely sooner." Kisshu chuckled at the glare Pai shot towards him.

"Pudding is getting sick of waiting, na no da! It's time to get a move on, na no da! Tar-Tar can help Onii-san, and Pudding will help Ojiisan, na no da. After getting the perfect Christmas presents, everyone meet at Tokyo park, na no da. Pudding will make sure both Onee-chans are there, na no da!" Pudding said, smiling with excitement.

Taruto growled when she said he'd have to work with Kisshu. It's bad enough he's helping at all! And now he has to help find something for that old hag? Life must really hate him! "Isn't that just great...I get to help that idiot get something for an old hag." Taruto mumbled, earning him a whack to the head from Kisshu.

"I will not agree to this. Mew Mew, go home and never return. As I stated before, your help is unwanted." Pai turned away from all of them. His irritation building higher than space itself. Why couldn't he get some peace around here? Was that so much to ask for? Apparently, yes. Because getting these pest to be quite is like asking Kisshu to stop stalking Ichigo, it's completely impossible.

"Please, please, please!" Both Kisshu and Pudding said in unison, but Pudding added her 'na no da' to it. Taruto could honestly care less. This was stupid in his eyes, and just plain annoying. Taruto felt sorry for Pai if he did agree with this. Because if he thinks Kisshu is bad...Heh, he hasn't seen nothing.

"No. Take your pleas else where." A headache was coming, he could feel it. These people don't know how to take no for an answer. They immensely annoyed him, if only he had one wish! Then none of them would be able to speak! But knowing how they are, he knew they'd find some way to irritate him.

"Pudding isn't going anywhere, na no da!" Pudding stubbornly crossed her arms.

"And I'll tease you non-stop about Lettuce!" Kisshu grinned evilly.

"While I laugh my butt off! Either way, I'm gonna laugh at you!" Taruto smirked at him mockingly.

"Damn you all..." Pai glared at each of them. They only smiled in return, well, actually Kisshu and Taruto were smirking. Pudding was smiling happily.

Taking that as a yes, Pudding was ready to start shopping! But first, they'd need to head over to her house for three hats. She couldn't have people wondering why she's walking around with three elf guys, now could she? So taking both Pai and Taruto's hand, she joyfully asked Taruto to teleport them to her home. Pai tried yanking his hand away, but with Pudding's iron grip, that wasn't happening. Even after he demanded to be released.

"This should be amusing..." Kisshu mused, chuckling lightly as Taruto teleported with Pai and Pudding. "I'll get the best Christmas gift for you, Koneko-chan. All I'll want in return will be...your heart." He smiled at that. Maybe he'd finally get his kitten to understand how he feels. Hopefully, he'll get the only thing on his Christmas list. His kitty-cat! _I just hope I'll be able to put up with that brat, Taruto. He's gonna end up without a head if he keeps calling my kitten an old hag! But anything for my kitten! _Smirking at the thought, he teleported to Pudding's house. _Your heart shall be mine, Koneko-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>The fluff shall start next chapter! It will be a whole chapter of Pai and Pudding, or Kisshu and Taruto, shopping! Then the alien will give his gift to his Mew and have a fluffy moment because I've been watchingreading stuff about lord of the fluffy a.k.a Sesshomaru! LxP are probably gonna be first, but who knows? Oh wait...I should. Anyway, we have some friends from Tokyo Mew Mew here!**

**Kisshu: What the? I was with Kitten, how did I end up back here?**

**Taruto: Kill me now!**

**Pudding: Noooooooo, Tar-Tar, na no da!**

**Pai: ...**

**Ichigo: Thank...god...I'm free!**

**Kisshu: KITTEN! *Bear hugs Ichigo***

**Ichigo: SON OF A BIT-*Gets kissed by Kisshu***

**Taruto: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?**

**Ayame-chan: Yesssssssss, but your wish might come true...**

**Taruto: Huh?**

**Pai: ...**

**Ayame-chan: I know how to make you smile, Pai! *Makes Lettuce appear***

**Pai: ...!**

**Lettuce: Hi, everyone.**

**Pudding: It's not working, na no da.**

**Ayame-chan: Hmmm...I KNOW! Kiss her, Pie-man!**

**Pai: *Eye twitching***

**Everyone but Lettuce, Ichigo and Kisshu: DO IT!**

**Kisshu: *Stops kissing Ichigo* It's fun! *Starts kissing her again***

**Pai: "Still twitching***

**Ayame-chan: We'll get him to do it! Until then, review please!**

**Now take your mouse and put it over the yellow thing...Yes...that's right...perfect! Now click!**

**Please? I'll make Kisshu take his shirt off while recording him!**

**Kisshu: WHAT?**

**Ichigo: I can breathe again!**

**Kisshu: Oops, my bad! *Kisses her***

**Ichigo: D: :3**

**I SAW THAT KITTY SMILE ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: O.O!**


	4. Pai and Pudding shopping! PXL

***Tries doing creepy voice* I'm baaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaack! *Dodges fire arrows* Calm down! I'm so sorry, but High School(Which I think is hell undercover) kept me away! But I will, without a doubt, finish this story before Christmas! I hope! *Ducks when rocks start flying out me***

**DiamondRainbows: I will squeal with you! Kyaaaaaaaa!**

**magicalgirl100591: Mwahaha, I rule the world now! *Starts dancing, ending up knocking the aliens out* Oops...Hey, now we BOTH can rule the world! Why? Because I said so. *Puts black sunglasses on***

**YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Epic face***

**By the way, there IS a fanfic about Pai giving Taruto "The talk" freaking funny! xD**

**Reviewer without nickname: *Gives copy* Blackmail is sweet! xD**

**sailor phoenix black: Taruto, Pai and Kisshu passed out when you said "uncles" and "papa"  
>*Pulls out red marker* Imma draw on their faces! Thanks!<strong>

**Akarui Nightshade: Me? Funny? What has this world come too! Oh wait...I'm awesome! *Fail, epic pose***

**Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew: Holy crap! I'm gonna try jumping that high and eat Taruto! Thanks for the idea! :D**

**Taruto: WAIT, WHAT?**

**CelticLily: *Gives video of Kisshu* Watch it in slow motion! xD**

**Ichigo: You're as bad as Kisshu!**

**You watched it ten times!**

**Ichigo: ...**

**peacexxx: I wrote this around 4:00a.m. So I shall keep writing! Mwahaha!**

**KawaiiKoneko: *Weird music plays* Here it is...an update! *Random confetti***

**Thank you all so much! Your comments are greatly appreciated! :3**

**Thanks everyone who favorite this as well! ^^**

**Like I said, I wrote this ****around 4:00a.m. So I'm sorry if it sucks! I had to do it before school(hell).**

**Kisshu: Hey! I'm here to say Mew Ayame-chan does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Ayame-chan: *Chasing the copyright people with a lazer* GIVE IT TO ME!**

**Kisshu: J-just get on with the story! *Puts straight jacket on Ayame-chan***

**Ayame-chan: I'll get it...I will...*Maniacal laughter***

**Kisshu: No more candy canes for you! **

* * *

><p>"You all look great, na no da!" Our little monkey Mew insisted as she nodded with satisfaction at her work. Well, more like styling. When they arrived at Pudding's house, she immediately dragged the aliens into her father's old bedroom. She was going to make them wear one of her hats, but knowing them, they wouldn't dare wear any of her panda, monkey and lion-eared hats. So after digging through her father's closet and black chest, she found some clothes that could fit them.<p>

Pai, who finally gave in after many 'please' and 'do it for Lettuce, na no da', had on jet black jeans. A dark, almost black, purple shirt and a lather jacket that had 'biker dude' on the back. To top it off a purple bandana, along with a black cowboy hat so his ears were covered. It gave him a bad-boy look, which Pudding thought would be great for him, though he was not too pleased with it. Because what if it scared Lettuce away? She wouldn't like bad-boys, she's too kind and would most likely never think once of being with someone like that. But then again, why did he care about what she wanted? It's as if he wanted to attract her...but that can't be right? No. He just couldn't stand being in human clothing. That had to be the only reason...

Taruto, who put up a fight, meaning Kisshu forced him to change, had on her father's kid clothes that he kept for when her brothers were old enough, they'd have them. Forcibly, he had on a gray sweater with a orange vest and blue jeans that fit almost perfectly. To cover his ears, they made him wear one of Pudding's yellow toboggan hats. He looked like a...kid. It angered him because he wanted something like Pai had on. He was not some little kid! But that dang Pudding...it's her fault! Treating him like a child! Even if, technically, he was one. But most of the time, he was more mature than Kisshu! If it wasn't for Kisshu and Pudding's puppy-dog look, he'd be out of here! Wait...Why would Pudding make him stay? The cold must be getting to his head. He was still in shock Pai didn't leave already, but maybe that's because he wanted to find something for the green Mew? He'd have to tease him about it later.

Kisshu, who had no problem dressing in human clothes, had on a dark green hoodie and black skinny jeans. With the hood on so no one could see his elf-like ears. He wondered if Ichigo would like his new look. Maybe she was into the human-look instead of...well, alien. Even if his clothing was consider normal in his world. But she wasn't from his planet, so it made sense. Like how she liked that human boy. No. He would not say his name! It made his blood blaze with jealousy throughout his veins. How many times had he tried getting rid of that boy? Still, nothing worked! Maybe that's why Ichigo didn't like him, because he's tried killing her so-called love? Or because he's trying to take earth back? Either one sounds like a good answer. But now, with his new knowledge of Christmas, he'll have a chance! Either way, he's going to get some kind of emotion from her. And not just anger or hate. He'll make sure to remember about mistletoe as well...

"Now off to the mall, na no da!"

**~At the mall~**

"Remember, when everyone is done shopping, head over to Tokyo park, na no da. Pudding made sure Lettuce Onee-chan and Ichigo Onee-chan will be there, na no da!" She had told Masha, before finding Taruto, that to make sure Ichigo and Lettuce be at Tokyo park sometime around 10:00.p.m. Because at 9:30.p.m., all the Christmas lights were turned on, making it the perfect romantic moment. Right now it was 5:23.p.m. So they had a few hours for shopping, but it kinda worried Pudding. What if that wasn't enough time? Wait...this is Pudding! She can do anything! With a slight nod, she grabbed hold of Pai's hand and dashed off. Leaving behind two snickering aliens.

"Think he'll make it?" Kisshu asked Taruto while chuckling.

"Nope. Now to find something for your old hag. Let's hurry and get this over with." Taruto said, still snickering.

"Better question, will you make it? No one calls Koneko-chan that!" Yelled Kisshu as he started chasing Taruto around, ignoring the odd looks people sent them.

**~Store one~**

"Look, a pet store, na no da! Let's go in, let's go in, let's go in, na no da!" Pudding said, excited. Lettuce liked nature, so maybe an animal would make her happy? Animals were apart of nature, right? But no normal puppy or kitten, no, they needed something amazing and something you'd never think of getting! Hopefully this pet shop had just the thing!

"Calm yourself, Mew Mew. There is no need for rushing." _Though I want to leave as soon as possible._ Pai thought, bitterly. Even Kisshu wasn't this bad. At least he knew how to calm it down once in a while. But this girl...it's like she had bundles of energy with no end in sight. Ever since the day he saw her she was always hyper. It wasn't normal. But what was normal for a Mew Mew? Lettuce never acted like this, though. Mew or not. __Am I...thinking of her again? Why does that Mew seem interesting to me? Could it be other reasons besides observation for weakness? It couldn't be...L- __No, no, no! Not that word! Never, would he feel such a thing for a human, let alone a Mew Mew! The enemy! Shaking the thoughts away, he followed the monkey Mew inside of a store called 'Pet Shop'.

"Look at all these animals, na no da! Let's get Lettuce Onee-chan a snake, no a rat, no a spider, na no da!" Pudding had, in a flash, two tranchulas, one snake and two rats clinging on her. The snake on her left shoulder, tranchulas in both hands, two rats on her right shoulder. Pai was almost amazed at how fast she was able to grab each creature so quickly. He sighed before taking the tranchulas from her little hands, then placing them back where they belonged. Turning back towards Pudding, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed both rats were gone. Leaving only a scared Pudding and suddenly fat snake.

Putting the snake back, Pai once again sighed as he watched Pudding skip her way over to the lobster tank, seemingly over her fears from whatever happened moments ago. He watched with little interest when she opened the tanks lid. __Why don't I just leave now? This is unimportant. I have research to intend. Deep Blue-sama...what would he think? Fooling around with an enemy? This is indeed foolish. All of this for...Argh! Do not speak of that Mew's name again!__ Pai was so deep in his thoughts, he failed to noticed people screaming, running and yelling for help.

"They wanted to be free, na no da!" Pudding's happy voice brought Pai back into reality. From what Pai could see, Pudding had let every single lobster loose. Along with birds, dogs, cats and snakes. Without another thought, he teleported out. Not even bothering getting Pudding. He teleported himself outside of the pet shop. Before he could once more, and leave this irritating girl, the said Mew came walking out. A few birds, dogs, and cats as well.

"Pudding isn't allowed back in there, na no da! Oh well, let's try another store Ojiisan, na no da!" The yellow Mew happily said, taking Pai by the hand. Which made him scowled somewhat, not only by that though. But the name. It's like she knew exactly how to make him peeved. He actually wished Kisshu was here instead of her. He'd be able to knock some sense into Kisshu!

Isn't this the enemy? Why not just kill her now? Deep Blue would be very satisfied. But she was only a child like Taruto...Pai wasn't that cold-hearted, was he? He didn't care for humans, in fact, it's his job to destroy them all. No. He won't kill her now. He would do that in battle, because only a coward would kill their enemy from behind. __And if I were to do so, Mew Lettuce will surely despise me immensely... __Again, he thought of her, after telling himself not to even say her name. __What are these humans doing to me?__

**~Store two~**

"Let's try this store, na no da!" Pudding said while she bounced her way into the store called 'Sears'. Maybe Lettuce wanted clothes or jewelry? Though, Pudding admitted, she's never seen Lettuce wear jewelry. Heck, she didn't even wear makeup! Hey, maybe she'd want some makeup? She might wear it. She might have worn makeup before without Pudding noticing. So first stop, beauty department. Pulling Pai by the hand, earning a low growl, Pudding raced off.

Once they were there, Pai sent a questionable look at the monkey Mew. Why waste time here? Lettuce didn't wear makeup. And if she did, that would be an even bigger waste. She didn't need it. __She has natural beauty. She has no need for those inexcusable chemicals. Did I just...compliment Mew Lettuce? There is no argument that she is far more exquisite than any human I have yet to come across, but...__

While Pai was in deep thought again, Pudding took it upon herself to try putting on makeup. Blue eyeliner, green lipstick and red blush. Now, Pudding was not old enough to know how exactly you add makeup. The lipstick was all over her mouth, the eyeliner made her look raccoon-like, the blush making her look feverish. "Does Ojiisan think Lettuce Onee-chan would like this, na no da?" Pai snapped from his thoughts at the sight of her face.

"What have you done to yourself? Clean your face immediately. Young children should not wear cosmetics until they're an appropriate age." Pai firmly stated. Then he took note of the strange stares few humans gave him. With his alien hearing, he heard comments as they walked by. Such as...

"What is that gangster doing with a little girl?"

"What kind of father let's their little girl wear all that makeup!"

"Is that her father? They look nothing alike...?"

"Is he going to rob the place?"

Gangster? Rob? Father? How could those humans say such things when none of them knew him? Of course he isn't her father! And there is absolutely nothing of value here to take! The only reason he looks like this is because of that Mew Mew and Kisshu! __Mew Lettuce would never judge anyone before getting acquainted with each other. And still, she'd never say disrespectful words. She doesn't have the heart...Her...heart...__

"Hey, look at that, na no da!" Pudding, who had cleaned her face, said cheerfully. Next stop, tools department. Pai already felt something would happened, and with this girl, nothing good. He had an uneasy feeling when she picked up a chainsaw, he just prayed it couldn't work or Pudding was unable to figure out how you turn it on. But when he heard that sound...the sound he was praying to Deep Blue not to allow...He sighed.

People ran when the happy-go-lucky Mew started swinging the chainsaw around, yelling she was a lumberjack. Pudding had successfully sliced three shelves, a few peoples clothing, including Pai's pants when he tried taking the chainsaw from her. His pants weren't completely slashed off, only a few holes here and there, thank goodness. Though it annoyed him to no end. He was just thankful he finally was able to snatched the dang thing away from her before she could start killing anybody. If Deep Blue wanted earth faster, all he needed was this little Mew! She'd be able to kill a whole army with this much energy!

And so, yet again, Pudding had been banned from another place.

**~Five stores, three "you're banned!" and "We will not enter a 'Kyo's weapon shop'" later.~**

"This is pointless, we should stop here and save our selves time." Pai groaned, rubbing his temples. Who knew a small girl could exhaust an alien like Pai. Not even in battle did he ever feel so drained of his energy. By now, Kisshu could be consider the definition of peace. So why did he stay? Did he honestly want to make her...the green Mew... Lettuce, happy? Give her something special? But doesn't giving someone something from the heart make it special? Heart...

"No, na no da! Pudding and Ojiisan can't give up, na no da! Come on, let's go in here, na no da." Pudding dragged the annoyed indigo-eyed alien into, could it be? A book store? This might possibly be the smartest thing she's done all day. Lettuce loved reading. Her mind was brilliant, coming close to his own.

__I'm thinking of her again...why is that? And this feeling...Am I experiencing such emotions? Care? Fondness? Affections?...Love? No! Impossible! It's...it's unreasonable! Unconscionable! __Had he fallen in love with her? The explanation for why he feels different around her? His heartbeat speeding up? His slight worried filled gaze on her in battle? Was this love? And when you love someone...you give them something no one else could ever have or get...Something unwrappable. He knew now what to give her. Not any material you can buy...not some object. He hopes, with his life, this gift will be accepted by her...

Glancing at the nearby clock, he slightly gasp when it reads 9:55.p.m. He had to hurry before it's too late.

"Would Lettuce Onee-chan like...Ojiisan, na no da? Where did you go Ojiisan, na no da? Hey...Did Ojiisan find something than leave Pudding, na no da! We still have a few hours to...9:56.p.m. na no da? Oh no, Pudding is gonna be late, na no da!" Pudding took off, hoping Pai did the same and found something perfect for Lettuce.

**~At Tokyo park~**

There she was, lit beautifully by the Christmas tree. Wearing a green winter jacket, white ugg boots and light blue, jeans. As casual as it was, he still thought she looked stunning. He never would've thought him, Pai, the one who people say has no feelings, can not stand humans, would be thinking this today. But it was happening, he held no regrets for these feelings. Before, he was disgusted by Kisshu for falling in love with an enemy, but now he understood. It wasn't disgusting or shameful. It was... amazingly warm, so welcoming. So...new. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her.

At first sight, Lettuce didn't know who was coming, slowly walking towards her. And by the way he looked, it kinda frightened her since she was by herself. But maybe he just needed help with something? Gulping a little, she smiled nervously. "C-can I help you, sir?" She asked as he stopped walking, coming to a stop too close for comfort.

"You have no reason to be afraid, Mew Lettuce...I did not come to fight." Pai said gently, as if not to scare her. Which was true. If she ran, he'd never have the chance to give her his Christmas gift. Something he should have given her a long time ago, but never could until now. Knowing his feelings for this Mew were real.

"P-P-Pai-san? Is that you? I-I'm sorry, I should have known!" Lettuce lowered her head, not being able to gaze into his eyes for fear of losing her breath. Was this Pai? Wearing human clothes? She couldn't help but think he looked quite handsome in them, even if he did look like a bad-boy. The way his black jeans were ripped added to it. Seeing as her gaze went to his chest, she blushed deeply.

"There is nothing too apologize for, Mew Lettuce. I came here to give you something." He softly said, embracing her. Beyond astonishment would be an example of a understatement for Lettuce. What was he doing? Is this some kind of trick? No, because if he wanted to kill her, he easily could for she was alone and untransformed. Never, though in her dreams, did she think Pai would do such a thing. Holding her so...lovingly? This has to be a dream! But it feels so real, not even a dream could bring this much warmth.

"P-P-P-Pai-san?" She whispered, feeling as Pai lifted her face up by the chin. Staring into each others eyes, she blushed more so than ever before. This isn't real...he wouldn't be doing this to her. He didn't show emotions like this. He's acting so out of character, but she couldn't deny liking it. No, she loved it. He was making her feel special by simply hugging her. Something she's never felt before.

"Christmas is about giving to those you love from the heart, correct? Well Lettuce-san, I'm not giving you something from the heart..." He leaned next to her ear, whispering softly, "I'm giving you my heart..." With that said, he kissed her. She was taken aback by his confession, but felt a sudden feeling of happiness warm it's way into her heart. She also knew he wasn't the only one giving their heart away, for she gave him hers. The most amazing Christmas gift of all, and as she timidly kissed him back Lettuce knew, this was her best Christmas yet. And hopefully, many more to come.

Both heard, what sounded like, familiar kid laughter far off behind the Christmas tree. But both ignored it, continuing their loving kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So...freaking...CHEESY! *Jumps off a cliff*.<strong>

**Kisshu: Well...while she's falling, I'll tell you about the next chapter! We're going back in time to where Pai and Pudding first ran off, so you'll see me and Taruto's shopping! That is...if I don't kill him first...**

**Taruto: Good luck with that. And put your shirt back on!**

**Kisshu: Nope. *Winks at fangirls***

**Taruto: Baka...**

**Kisshu: Why you little...!**

**Ayame-chan: Review please...! *Falling***

**BOOOOOM! **


	5. I love you, Merry Christmas KXI

**I did it! I got this done just in time! After forcing myself to not stop writing until it was done, I finally did it! Now, to my awesome reviewers!**

** DiamondRainbows: Actually, it was Kisshu hitting his face head first on the ground from trying to punch Taruto. And pizza isn't made of bricks/rubber? MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE! *Cue dramatic music***

** CelticLily: My stories probably have bad effects on many people! xD May the funny gods be with me!**

** Akarui Nightshade: Thanks for-*See's glare and snow melting* EEEEEEEEEEEK! *Runs away, writing the update***

** sailor phoenix black: You hear that Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: You're uncle Taruto gave that to you, didn't he? *Puts shirt back on fast***

** livingplayanime: Anything for my awesome reviewers!**

** MistressRiruko: Of course~! *Updates* I hope you're happy!**

** Animelover4798: Here ya go! And on Christmas Eve~!**

**This story was pretty fun to write! But good things come to an end. At least I think this is good. Though I never like my writing because for some reason, my mind tells me it sucks each time. T.T But your amazing comments help! Thank you all so much~!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story~! **

** magicalgirl100591**

** Evil Wizard Kairon**

** Hope Diamond**

** CelticLily**

** DarryWizGatoFan**

** EPICLY SAD THERES NO MORE CHAP**

** peacexxx**

** chipsivanna**

**MewHarukoxLovesxZelda**

** Shadow Raccoon and Shadow Wolf**

** sailor phoenix black**

** KawaiiKoneko**

** Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew**

** Akarui Nightshade**

**The person with no nickname**

** Animelover4798**

** livingplayanime**

** DiamondRainbows**

**And you, yeah you, the ones who read but not review. Thanks for taking time out of your day to even read it~! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone~!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I got meh fluffy hat that has husky dog ears! IT RULES! *Puts it on* Wan-wan~! (Woof-woof)**

* * *

><p>"Catch me you hag-loving baka!" Taruto snickered as Kisshu once again tried striking him. Though Taruto was teasing, he felt terrified by the look on Kisshu's face. He knew talking badly about Ichigo infuriated him, that's why he teased, but Kisshu might give him the biggest beating of a life-time now. So he ran. He couldn't fly or teleport, not with all these humans around. It was quite comical though, when he thought about it. An older brother chasing his younger brother, arms outstretched in front, face red with blazing anger. Okay, so maybe the anger part wasn't funny. But if it had been anyone else, besides Taruto, it definitely would be added to his funny category. So he needed a plan, a escape.<p>

He turned another sharp corner, ending up in a sports shop. He slightly turned his head to look behind and nearly screamed when he saw Kisshu's hand about to grab him. Thinking fast, he knocked over a bucket of nearby golf balls. There was a loud 'thud', along with someone's painful sounding groan. Daring to look, he stopped running and slowly turned around. He could see Kisshu face-first on the ground with golf balls surrounding him all over the place. Taruto laughed when Kisshu lifted his head. He had about three golf balls in his mouth while two were in his nose. That laugh was short lived when Kisshu stood up, getting one of the metal baseball bats that were on a close shelf.

"You're so dead, ya little brat!" Kisshu roared, swinging the bat in any direction possible. Luckily for Taruto, he was able to dodge each attack, making Kisshu hit several different shelves. Some people weren't so lucky...

Taruto was desperately searching for anything that could be of help. That's when he saw it, a golf cart! He quickly snatched the closes thing to him, which was a golf club, then jumped into the machine. Taruto wasn't sure how the thing worked, but he remembered seeing humans put something into a keyhole. Finding what he believed to be the key, he jabbed the key inside and mimicked what humans did with those things called 'cars'. He jumped when it made a loud noise. Not sure what he was doing, he stomped his foot on one of the pedals, causing the golf cart to shoot straight forward. Right at Kisshu.

Kisshu yelped, now it was Taruto doing the chasing. This made the golden-eyed child grin evilly. He still didn't know how to control the odd machine, but right now he didn't care. His golf club was raised high up, laughing victoriously. "Look who's running now!"

**ლ(****ಠ****益****ಠ****)ლ Ichigo's mad! ლ(****ಠ****益****ಠ****)ლ**

"Ugh, I hate this! How could Shirogane make me clean the gum off!" Ichigo complained, pulling another piece of the sticky bubblegum off with her gloved hand. "Ew, ew, ew! This is disgusting! Why me?" She threw the gum away, into a trash bag that had many other pieces. Her eyebrow twitched when Mint's cocky voice was heard.

"Oh, stop whining. Try being like me, though that isn't even possible. But at least try."

"You don't do anything, so you have no right to say that!"

"Yes I do. Someone has to make sure the tea is fine. Of course, only I could tell what's good and what isn't. Now back to work, Ichigo." Mint said, waving her hand in a 'shooing away' manner.

Ichigo growled. "That isn't working!" She noticed Zakuro passing by, holding a tray with sweet foods. "Come on, Zakuro! Tell her she doesn't do anything!" Ichigo looked hopefully at the purple-haired model.

"It is none of my business. Do your job, that's why we work." Zakuro unemotionally said, heading back to the kitchen after delivering food to a customer coldly. Leaving Ichigo with her mouth wide open while Mint smiled admiringly at her role model. Before Mint could list all the reasons why Zakuro was amazing, a certain pink fluff ball came flying in after another customer opened the door to leave.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Lettuce! Lettuce!" Masha squeaked loudly.

Ichigo hurriedly grabbed the fluffy ball before too many people noticed. She blushed when few people started staring at her. "I...uh...heh, heh..." She decided standing with her hands behind her back wasn't helping the embarrassment she already felt, so she walked as normally as she could back towards the girls changing room. Once there, she let Masha go.

"What's wrong? Is there an alien? Is it Kisshu? I'll seriously hurt him if he shows his face! After what he did to me! That kiss...GAH! Now I'm thinking about it and him again!" Ichigo was blushing, either from rage or something else, she didn't know.

She felt funny whenever Kisshu came to mind, well, not really funny. More like that same feeling when she's with Aoyama-kun...But that would mean? No, she did not like Kisshu! She's just feeling this way because she is a teenage girl, right? It's like with Ryou, she'll get flustered and blush. But it didn't feel exactly the same. She wasn't sure what to think of Kisshu. Was it hate? She has every right to hate him, he's tried killing her and human kind.

He did have moments when he was, dare she say it, nice. Maybe even sweet. Under that playful smirk was a sweet smile, a very rare smile. She's only seen it once...last night, when he kissed her so softly... _Don't think about it! I love Aoyama-kun only! Stupid Kisshu, always making me so mad! So...confused._

"Park at 10:00.p.m.! Park at 10:00.p.m.! Ichigo, Lettuce park at 10:00.p.m.!" Masha's high pitched voice brought Ichigo out of her thoughts. She gave the fluff ball a questionable look. Why would Masha want her and Lettuce to be at the park? And so late at night? Ichigo did think about going back and trying to get Aoyama to come as well. But if his family wouldn't let him leave on Christmas eve, then most likely they wouldn't let him leave when it's Christmas day. What puzzled her more, was the fact Masha wanted Lettuce to go with her.

"Why?" Was all she could say.

"It's a surprise! Surprise!" That made Ichigo frown. She'd rather know what's going on than having to wait. But maybe it was something good? Maybe Aoyama was planing something for her! Then why would Lettuce have to go? Nothing made sense now! Could the other Mews have anything to do with it? No, Mint was going to dinner with her older brother after the Café closed. Zakuro had a Christmas photo shoot. And Pudding...wait...where was Pudding? For the first time today, Ichigo noticed Pudding was nowhere to be found. Now she was even more confused.

"Okay...I'll let Lettuce know."

**（︶︿︶）****Oh...brothers.**（︶︿︶）****

After getting kicked out of the store, Kisshu and Taruto found themselves walking mindlessly. Taruto had a huge bump on his head from where Kisshu punch him, and Kisshu had tire marks covering his body. Then, Taruto heard kids laughing and a bell. He tilted his head when he saw children talking to a man wearing red clothes. Curiosity got the best of him. Quietly, he sneaked his way over to the overly happy man who was holding a bell, a red bucket hanging down from something he's never seen before.

"Did you like what you got for Christmas?" The man in red asked a little girl, who smiled happily. Why would he asked kids what they liked? Did he give it to them? When the little girl answered, the man with a very white beard told her as long as she's good, she'll get what she wanted next year. So he did give them stuff? _Hey...he didn't get me anything! I've been good! Kinda...eh...Doesn't matter, I want something, too! _Thinking that, he pushed the kids out of his way so he was now standing in front of the red-man.

"Well, hello there. It's not nice to push, I wouldn't want to add you to the naughty list." Taruto rolled his eyes at him.

"I don't care! I want something, you gave them stuff now where's mine!" Taruto demanded, pointing an accusing finger.

"Well, I'm guessing you were on the naughty list. I'm very sorry, but if you be good this year, I'll add you to the good list." The red-man said, smiling a fake smile.

"Give me something now, you old-loser!" Taruto yelled, grabbing the man's beard. Yanking at it, he gasped slightly when the hair easily ripped off. Shocked cries came from the kids as they took in the sight. One of them screamed "That's not Santa, get him!" Making every kid attack the imposter. Meanwhile, Taruto was digging through the red bucket. _Stupid junk! _He thought, throwing it. He heard someone yell "OW!". Turning, he saw Kisshu rubbing his now sore head while money scattered all around him.

"Why you...!" Before Kisshu could beat the living daylights out of Taruto, the moms started coming after them. Kisshu was not about to hear their complaints, and he definitely did not like the looks of them holding their bags up. Grabbing Taruto by the head, one hand covering his mouth because he started protesting, Kisshu took off.

Two hours later, he and Taruto were now safe from the angry women. Taruto had earned himself another whack to the head.

"We're not here to fight or start trouble!" Kisshu scolded, crossing his arms.

"Right, we're here to find your old-hag something! Well, why don't we start lookin'? I know what she needs, anti-aging cream!" Taruto shot back, sticking his tongue out.

"I'MMA KILL YOU!" Kisshu yelled with rage, wrapping his hands around Taruto's neck. Before he knew what was happening, bags and many other items came crashing down on his head. Releasing his death grip on Taruto, he realized the women from before were attacking him. "Stop-ow! I mean it-OW! I-Dammit!"

"How dare you try hurting a child!"

"What is wrong with you?"

And more comments were shot his way, though he could barely hear them. Taruto was in the background laughing. When one of the women asked him if he was all right, he gave her the most innocent look. Telling her his big brother was mean. She smile kindly at him, giving him a piece of candy. So while he ate his sweet, Kisshu was seeing stars...Stars of dizziness.

After an hour, Kisshu had finally woken up. He had been knocked unconscious when the women left. He noticed Taruto chuckling, that made him furious. Sure, he knew shopping with Taruto would be hard, but he honestly didn't think he'd get beaten down by humans! _You're doing this for Koneko-chan...We've been wasting too much time fighting! But I'm gonna make this brat pay... _Looking around, Kisshu saw a store called 'Spencers'. _Perfect... _Smirking evilly, Kisshu said sweetly. "Hey, Taruto. I'm really sorry. Why don't we just find Koneko-chan something and get out of here? We can start by going into that store over there named 'Spencers '."

Taruto looked doubtful but nodded. Going into the store, Taruto gasped at all the very...inappropriate things. "W-W-What the hell?"

"I think Ichigo would look good in that..." Kisshu dreamily spaced out.

"Why would you want the old-I mean Ichigo to wear that? And what's up with that stupid look on your face? W-What is all this?"

"Let me explain _**EVERYTHING**_ to you, my dear brother." Kisshu grinned.

**Ten minutes later**

"There, there...get it out..." Kisshu said calmly as he rubbed Taruto's, who was currently throwing up, back.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

So after that fun explanation, both boys tried finding the perfect gift in many other stores. They had seen cats, dogs and birds running around everywhere when they passed by the Pet Shop and found that odd. When they went into Sears, the place looked like a tornado went through. Kisshu sighed, nothing was good enough! Not one thing made him think it'd when Ichigo's heart. He thought about giving up, Taruto almost got him killed and his head hurt badly. Not as bad as the feeling of not getting Ichigo's heart. Nothing came close to that pain. Her heart, such a beautiful thing he desired. If only she felt the same way about him. If only she wanted his heart, not like she didn't already have it. She did, she had everything. His mind, body, soul and most of all, his heart. She didn't know, though.

Maybe if he told her...who knows? Maybe she does want it? No. She wanted that **_human's _**heart. If only that boy never met Ichigo! Why did life hate Kisshu? But when he thought about it...It wasn't life's fault, it was his own. For falling in love with someone who already loved another. Her love for that human might not be real...Maybe just puppy-er, kitty-love? By the way she acts, she's never really been opened to loving someone else. So if she could just open her eyes, maybe she'd find the love in her that wants Kisshu? Maybe...Why wonder anymore? Why not find out?

Over hearing someone answering another person what the time was, Kisshu gasped. "9:50.p.m." He had to leave! But, he still didn't have anything. No gift...The gift he needs to give her so she'll give him the most amazing Christmas gift, her heart. He looked down, what's the use? She wouldn't want it anyway, right? That's when he saw a...mistletoe. It must have fallen from it's spot...

He gently picked it up, remembering their first Christmas kiss together. He allowed a smile to appear. He loved kissing her. She was the first and last person he's kissed. He knows he'd never be able to kiss anyone other than her. Because he only loved her. When he kissed her the first time, he chuckled, it was because he thought it'd upset her. He didn't really care about giving away his first kiss, besides, she's really cute. That first kiss had started all this, because he knew right then he wanted her. Maybe as a toy? Yes, at first. Time went by and he slowly found himself falling hard for the cat-eared girl. Now, she was far from being a toy to him. But she still thought that's all she is to him...Could that be the reason she won't open her eyes? Is she scared of getting hurt?

He had to tell her, now more than ever. That had to be why she didn't allow him to touch her heart.

****◕ ‿‿ ◕** To fluff or not to fluff! That is up to Sesshomaru! ** **◕ ‿‿ ◕**

"Why did I come by myself? I should have came with Lettuce!" Ichigo sighed, she had left a few minutes early since she was all too eager to found out what surprise Masha was talking about. She had high hopes that Aoyama would show up, but those hopes were long-gone when she arrived. "At least the Christmas lights are pretty." So here she was, alone and cold. Her friends out doing their own thing, her parents at a party their job threw. _I wish Aoyama-kun were here... _This really was her worst Christmas ever. She wondered what possibly could make this better. _Not being alone, that's for sure... _"Heck, I wouldn't mind if Kisshu was here..." She said the last thought aloud, not really meaning to. She shivered when a chilly gust of air blew through. Cold and alone on Christmas. Life just wasn't fair. "I'm cold..."

"Your wish has come true, kitten! Now why don't I warm you up?" Before Ichigo could blink, two pale arms slipped around her waist. She knew from the start who it was. No person, or should she say alien, did this to her! She felt his warm breath on her neck as he kissed it. That small peck made her twist violently. She asked for him and she got him. Why did she open her big mouth! Why did he do this to her? Why just her? Why not another Mew? Since day one he's been locked on her! Even in battle he only greeted her. Was it because he thought she was his toy? Of course! There isn't any other reason, right? No! Couldn't be...

"Let me go, Kisshu! I'm already having a bad enough day and don't need you making it worse!" He always called her his toy. It sent painful jolts into her whenever he did, though she wasn't sure why. But hey, wouldn't you be upset if someone considered you their toy? The way he kisses her without asking, hugging her with no shame at all! If she was kissing anyone, it should be Aoyama. She loves him, never having feelings for anyone but him! Kisshu was just an enemy who literally came flying out of nowhere. Stealing kisses...her first Christmas! Even if it was nice..._IT WAS NOT!...Do I honestly believe that? It's true, right? Yes! Yes..._

"Ichigo, I need to tell you something..." Oh no, the name! He said her real name! That never meant anything good! He spun her around, making her face to face with him. It also made their noses touch. Ichigo's cheeks flamed pink, pinker, until it darken to her hair color. Even then, her hair had no match when she felt his hold on her tighten. The fuzzy feeling, the same feeling she felt last night...it was back! Why couldn't she make it stop? Make him stop! Her heartbeat, it skipped. Why? Why for him? Why so many questions? He brought her so much confusion, her head was spinning.

"If you want to talk, let me go!" She pulled back away from him, giving her face little space though his arms still held her. Ichigo looked shocked to see him...frown? No smirk? No witty comment?

"Please...I just want to tell you how I feel about you, that I-" Ichigo sharply cut him off.

"I know already! I'm just a toy! Nothing more than a play thing you'll get bored of, then throw me back into the toy box when you find a new one!" She hissed, that jolt shocking her like lightning.

"I care more about you than that, Koneko-chan! So much, in fact I...I..." Why couldn't he say it? He knew how much he loved her, but he never has told her. But why would it be hard? Maybe because fear of rejection? That was highly possible, that she might reject him. Hasn't she been doing that all this time? So one more time couldn't hurt...Well, actually, it might kill him...

"Y-you're lying! I'm just a toy in your eyes!" Why does he make her feel like this? Hearing him say that...the feeling is growing. What is it? What kind of feeling could this be caused by because of Kisshu? It wasn't hate, this feeling was warm...sweet...yet so confusing. What feeling gave you that? Not...

"Kitten, you're not just some toy to me! I lov-like you! I mean...I...I..." Kisshu's face was drawing nearer and nearer. His breath fanning her lips, now not even two inches apart. Sure, she was fun to tease and play with like a toy. But now, he knew these feelings for her were far more than he ever thought they'd be. These playful feelings for her had changed, _for the better_, he thought happily. _Her lips...they're so close._ His mind screamed with joy.

Ichigo's heart beat increased with every warm breath. Her mind was as frozen as the snow all around them. Had he almost said the 'L' word? No! He couldn't! Could he? Would he? What about her? Does she feel like that towards him? Maybe that little 'L' word is something she might want to say? _His lips...so close now...Maybe a kiss can help determine this...new feeling._

_Closer...closer..._ Both thought. But then...

"BowChickaWowWow!" Pudding and Taruto screamed, laughing.

"YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Kisshu yelled at the top of his lungs. Ichigo, his kitten, was about to **LET** him kiss her! Then these two come along, ruining it? Life just sucks sometimes! Way to ruin a romantic moment, almost as if someone with a evil mind made those two appear! So while Kisshu chased the kids, who were still laughing, Ichigo smiled.

She didn't kiss him, but that's good. She loved Aoyama. But she knew her feelings for Kisshu were no longer hate. She cared for him, more than she should. She could even say she had a crush on him, love? Who knows what this crazy world has planed for her. But she knew one thing, Kisshu was going to be in her world. Rather she liked it or not. And quite honestly, she did like it. Annoying, yes. Fun? Sometimes. Love? That's her heart's secret.

Turning to leave, she felt those warm arms wrapped themselves around her once again. "Not so fast, honey." Kisshu said before giving her the most passionate kiss, not even a dream could wish to make. One hand stroked her back gently, while the other lovingly caressed her cheek. Ichigo kissed him back, only a little. Maybe because of how much passion he was throwing into it? Or maybe because she still doesn't understand her feelings for him? Maybe both? For once, she allowed that fuzzy feeling to warm her up. Warmer than how burned her cheeks were, and that's saying something.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet Taru-Taru, na no da?" Pudding smiled brightly. Pudding, with her hyper energy, was able to miss each attack Kisshu sent her, not so much for Taruto. He grumbled something along the lines of 'Kissing an old-hag, gross...'

"Speaking of sweets, you owe me something! That sweet thing you were talking about earlier, I want it now so I can leave! This is making me almost as sick as when Kisshu told me about..." He stopped, shaking his head from side to side, trying to knock out those disturbing memories.

"Pudding forgot, na no da..." After all that shopping with Pai, it must have slipped away from her mind. She did have a small candy drop in her pocket, but was that special or sweet enough? Then she remembered when they kissed back in that weird green place. She got a very sweet feeling from it, Taruto did too! He had to of! And it felt...Special. So without a word, she pulled the candy drop out, placing it between her teeth.

Taruto raised an eyebrow, then gasped when she kissed him. Both arms wrapped around his neck happily when he tasted the sweet treat. He didn't know if it was the candy drop that was so sweet or Pudding's kiss. Without really thinking, his arms had made themselves at home around her small waist. Both of their cheeks were burning, Taruto's mostly. He tried ignoring his proud ego, but sooner it won the fight. He broke the kiss slowly, his mind still lightheaded.

"I-if I would have known that was the sweet, I'd never agreed to this!" Though the words were hurtful, Pudding could tell he didn't mean them, or she paid no attention. Pudding hugged Taruto tightly, his blush giving Ichigo's a run for its money. He struggled, but it was no use. Once Pudding got a hold of you, you might as well enjoy it. He hugged her back, rolling his eyes at her happy smile. Though he, himself felt a smile tugging at his lips.

Back with Kisshu and Ichigo. He still held her close to him, kissing her sweetly yet passionately. Ichigo didn't think of what the other Mews would say, or Aoyama. Her Christmas wasn't going well for her, so having this warm feeling made it better somewhat. Even when she knew she'd beat herself up for this later.

Breaking the kiss, Kisshu chuckled when he looked up. "Well, this seems familiar." Ichigo blinked, letting her gaze follow his. What she saw made her smile lightly. Above them, was the same mistletoe from before. Making this both his and hers second Christmas kiss. Under their very own, special mistletoe. "I love you, Ichigo-chan."

"My heart holds a secret feeling for you, Kisshu. When I find out what it is, I'll let you know." She blushed brightly, lowering her head.

He cupped her cheeks, bringing her gaze back to his. "I'll be waiting my Christmas-Koneko. When you do, I'll be under our special mistletoe. Even if it's nowhere near Christmas. I love you, Ichigo-chan. I may not have your heart, but I got you to willingly kiss me. And that's a wonderful start." Softly smiling, he gently embraced her. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo-chan."

"Merry Christmas, Kisshu-kun." So maybe this wasn't such a bad Christmas after all.

◕‿◕ **The lord of fluffiness approved! **◕‿◕

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I used Taru-Taru. Because you know you're obsessed with Tokyo Mew Mew, the anime, when you can watch the episodes without reading the subs and know what they're saying...Yet you don't speak japanese. I'm sorry for not making Ichigo be all "OMG I LOVE YOU TOO!" But come on, I don't even know what omg means! Even if I am a teen, I don't understand text talk, few of them yeah, not a lot. o.o; Is it me, or did my writing style change? For the worse? T.T Oh well, I hope you guys have an amazing Christmas and new year! *Puts party hat on* Reviews will make my Christmas a heck of a lot better since I love and adore them, so please do! Merry Christmas~!<strong>


End file.
